paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skate your heart out
In tribute to the Winter Olympics, the Paw Patrol have decided to take a winter sport. Let's see how that goes. Skye: Come on Chase! Chase: Coming! Whoa! (He fell flat on his bum) Skye: Hehehe! Chase, are you okay? Chase: Yeah! It's sure hard to walk in skates. Skye: Try skating on them! Chase: *sigh* Couldn't we of went to the snowboarding hill? Skye: Come on! Chase: Whoa! The ice is so beautiful! (Chase was talking about Skyes eyes too) Skye: So first, just stand on the ice. Balance is everything! Chase: Balance is everything. Got it! Skye: Now, kick each front leg out one at a time, the back legs hold you up! Chase: Uh huh. Skye: Now skate, slowly! Chase: *gasp* I'm skating! I'm skating! Skye: WOW! You can skate! Chase: I can skate! I just wanted to um, Skye: Huh? Chase: To skate with you! So we could figure skate together.... Skye: Oh! I love figure skating! Skye: Watch this! She jumped high up and did 3 spins in the air. Chase: How about this! Chase went in a figure 8. Chase: Or this! He picked up Skye. Skye: Haha! Chase! Zuma: What's up dudes! Chase: We're skating! Zuma: Like this! Zuma: Did a fast spin across the ice. Skye: No! It's more like this! Skye did the same thing but faster Chase: (thinks) Great. Chase: So, are we still skating? Skye: Oh yeah! Sorry Zuma, you need a partner! Zuma: A partner huh? (Runs off) Chase: And I have a feeling he will be back. At the lookout......... Marie: Marshall! COME BACK WITH MY.... Hi Zuma! Zuma: Hi, um, anyway! Can you figure skate? Marie: A little b..... Zuma: (grabs her) Great let's go! Marie: Zuma! Marie: We're are we going!!!!? Zuma: Ice skating. Marie: Yay! Zuma: To cream Skye! Marie: Aww! When they got to the skate rink there was a sign on the door. Zuma: (Reading) Dear visitors, The annual pup skating competition will be held in 2 days at noon. All are welcome to join, or come to watch. The Westside skating rink Zuma: PERFECT! (He grabs the paper) Marie: Oh, are you gonna show Sky that? Zuma: No! I'm gonna prevent her from seeing it! Marie: Zuma! Zuma: Yes? Marie: You can't do that! Zuma: It's fine! Skye: Well, I guess Chase was right. Chase: *sigh* Sooooooo are we done? Skye: Ya! Let's watch Zuma! Zuma: Fine! Prepare to be impressed! Zuma: Ok Marie, all we have to do skate a few circles. Marie: Ok! Zuma: Then me and you will hold hands and spin. Marie: Sure? Zuma: Then you spin on one leg. Marie: Umm. Zuma: Finally, jump in my arms and I'll spin you! Marie: Marshall has my bone! Zuma: Later! Now start! Marie: Haha. I guess this is alright! Skye: Look at him. He thinks he's sooooooo better! Zuma: Ready! Marie: Okay! Both: Weeeeee! Skye: Grr. Marie: K, now I just, HEY! I'm doing it! Zuma: *howls* Marie: Here I come! Zuma: Got it! Marie: This is diiiiiiizy! They fall over Both: Oof! Skye: Hehehe! Zuma: Let's practice that landing! Marie: Haha! Zuma. On the way out they ran into each other. Skye: I hope you weren't going to the skate competition. Zuma: We are! Skye: Oh really! Well, good luck! Marie: That was fun! Chase: Good job! Marie: Thanks! Zuma: Let's go! Skye: Come on Chase! That morning...... Skye: Get up Chase! Chase: Huh? What? Skye: Let's get to the rink! Chase: Oh. Several hours later..... Chase: It's midnight! I'm going home with or without you! Skye: Fine. The day was here Skye: Look at all these pups! There going down! Chase: Um Skye. Both sides of the rink were Chase and Skye and Zuma and Marie are Marie: Zuma, listen. Chase: I can't do this. Marie: It's too overwhelming. Chase: It's not fun anymore. Marie: I'm sorry. Zuma and Skye: WHAT! FINE! Announcer: Next up, Zuma and Marie, then Chase and Skye! Both: AAAAAAHHHHH! Skye: Oh, hello Zuma. Zuma: Hello Skye. Skye: CHASE BALLED ON ME! Zuma: MARIE TOO! Skye: WHAT NOW! Zuma: I DON'T KNOW! Skye: *gasp* We can do it together! Zuma: I don't know... Skye: (grabs him) Come on! Zuma: HEY! At the lookout........ Chase: Give it back! Marshall: Never!!!!! Marie: Yes! Marshall: No no no no no! Marie: Please. Marshall: O.k! Chase: What!? Skye: Hi Chase! Zuma: Look at our trophy! Marie: Wow! Skye: It was an amazing feeling! Zuma: And we decided to work together! To always win! Chase: Ok? Zuma: By the way, who's bone is this? Marie: GIVE IT! Zuma: EEEEEKKKKK! Skye: HA! You scream like a girl! Zuma: (blushes) DO NOT! All: Haha! (Starting to play chase) THE END :) :) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One